


Lab-Rats

by TRdragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Human Experimentation, M/M, Murder, kiddnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRdragon/pseuds/TRdragon
Summary: when an eight year old Virgil finds himself in a hidden lab after being genetical mutated, along with deceit and Remus (aka the snake and the squid) the trio makes plans to escape Dr. Z and his team of scientists, but will they succeed and find a better life?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 40
Kudos: 194





	1. A warm Welcome

“Mom! Dad!” The eight year old child yelled, they’d been right here. How in the heck could they have possibly just disappeared like that? And why couldn’t they hear him. 

“Are you lost, little boy?” A man said, walking up to the kid.

“N-no, but my parents just vanished…” He responded, pulling his hood up as his eyes filled with tears.

The man pouted, seemingly filled with pity. “Well, I know a place that can help you find them, you see I work at a hospital.”

“R-really?” the boy stuttered, believing every word this man said, after all you went to a hospital to feel better right? And finding his parents would make him feel better.

“Of course, why would I lie to you?” The man said. 

The kid followed him to what looked like an apartment building, and walked down the steps to a door on the bottom floor. “This doesn’t look like a hospital…” the kid said.

“On the contrary,” the man said as he opened the door, revealing the white tiles, walls, and LED lights that you'd usually see in a hospital, completed with a front desk and lady typing on a computer

“Dr.Z! Your back already? And you have a child with you?” the lady spoke as the boy hid behind the man, who apparently was named Dr.Z.

“Yes, you see this poor boy has lost his parents, and I was hoping we could get a code A?” Dr. Z smiled.

The lady straightened up “O-of course.” she left for a moment, then came back with a glass of chocolate milk. she handed the glass to the kid with a sympathetic look on her face.

“Splendid!” Dr.Z exclaimed as the kid drank his milk.

“This tastes funny?” he questioned.

“What kind do you usually drink at home?” the lady asked.

“Mom says it’s two percent, I don’t know what that means though…”

“That explains it, this is only one percent.” the lady explained.

“Tell me, what's your name, child?” Dr.Z asked.

“V-Virgil Sanders.” he yawned as he responded, his eyes halfway opened.

“Barb?” 

“Yes sir?” the lady responded.

“Start a file for Virgil Sanders. Age eight I believe, I want to see if he’s compatible.”

“Yes, sir…” Barb sighed as she began typing again.

And then, everything went blank for poor little Virgil. Yet the nightmare had only just begun.

\-----------

“Hey, hey! Are You dead?” Virgil heard a male voice say, it was high pitched and kinda reminded him of that one show his mom watched with the weird guy in a striped suit ...mom? Where was she…

“I’m sure he’s not dead Remus, they wouldn’t put a dead person in here.” another voice responded, clearly annoyed with whoever this Remus was.

Virgil sat up and opened eyes, only to be greeted with blinding LEDs. “where...where am I?” he asked, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light. He glanced around the room, there were two bunk beds, one of them was completely empty, the other had a blanket on both the top and bottom bunk, one with yellow snakes, and one with tacos. There was also a table with four chairs, and a deck of cards. Other than that the room was empty.

“You're in the lab’s sleeping quarters. I'm Deceit and this is Remus.” The second voice said, Virgil fully opened his eyes and was met with two figures, both older than him, the first looked like a disney villain with fake mustache and a white streak in his hair, and something black emerged from his back, though virgil couldn’t see what. The other was wearing a black hat and a gray collared shirt with yellow trim. But the most noticeable feature was his face, his right eye was yellow and had a slit pupil, and not to mention the right side of his face was covered in scales.

“Ahh!” Virgil screamed as he tried to get up to run, looking back at Remus he finally saw what the black things were. Tentacles, he had tentacles. “AAAHHHH” Virgil screamed louder, he turned around and saw the four spider-like limbs that now sprouted from his own back.

At this point the poor boy was freaking out. Understandably so, and continued screaming for about five to ten minutes.

“Are you done?” Deceit asked. Virgil didn’t respond. Deceit took that as a yes. “Good, you're probably wondering where the limbs came from right? Well after you passed out Dr.Z took you to the testing room, he found out that you were compatible with the spider trait.”

“What does that even mean!” Virgil shouted.

“It means that he mushed ya with a spider and it worked!” Remus told him, a grin on his face. “He mushed me with a squid and Dee here with a snake!” 

“Remus, stop you're scaring him!” Dee yelled. 

“I-I want to go home!” Virgil cried.

“Well guess what! You can’t! Cuz this is home now!” Remus laughed, not listening to Deceit.

“Remus!” Dee said.

“None of us can go home! We're trapped here forever!” he continued laughing, making Virgil cry more.

“THATS ENOUGH!” Deceit shouted, making Remus stop laughing. Virgil looked up at the two of them, Dee now had six different arms. He sighed and the arms fell to his side, disappearing. He went over to the bunk bed and pulled a blank lump from underneath, brushed it off and handed it to Virgil. “Here, we thought you might want to keep this.”

“M-my hoodie! How did you?” Virgil asked them.

“It’s better if you don’t know.” said Remus.

Dee simply rolled his eyes and sighed. “Welcome to the lab.”


	2. Testing

“Virgil?” Asked a female voice as she opened the door, he looked up from the card game he’d been playing with Deceit. Remus walked back in and instantly flopped down on his bunk.

“Y-yeah?” Virgil responded, the woman gave him a sympathetic smile.

“It’s your turn now.” She said, offering her hand to the small eight year old, he looked at Dee, the only person he really trusted here, he gave a small nod that told him it would be ok. Virgil walked over to the woman and took her hand.

“Don’t worry, we’re just checking your vitals today and seeing if the...limbs are functioning well.” she smiled.

Recognition washed over Vigil like a big’o wave of memory. “You're the lady who gave me the chocolate milk!”

“That's me alright.” she chuckled akerwardly.

“I-I’m sorry I don’t remember your name…”

“It’s alright, I didn't expect you to, quite frankly I'm surprised you recognized me at all.” she stated, then sighed. “My name is Barb, and I’m going to be your caretaker.”

“What's a caretaker?”He asked

“It’s someone who makes sure you're ok though everything that’s going on in the world around you.” She explained

Virgil thought for a moment. “So...kinda like a mom?”

Barb stopped walking for a moment, then continued. “Sort of…”

“I don’t know where my mom is...c-can I call you mom?”

“If that will make you happy.” Barb responded, trying her best not to cry. She cleared her throat as she opened a door into a room with a lot of fancy equipment.   
“This is the basic testing room, here we check vitals and work on improving skills.” Barb explained, she patted the table that had paper over it, just like a hospital. Virgil hopped up and took a seat.

\---------

When he got back to the room Barb called Dee down to the testing room. “Bye mom!” Virgil shouted as she closed the door, she waved and smiled at him. Then both Dee and barb were gone, leaving Virgil alone with Remus, who was still on his bunk, but now looking at Virgil with a very confused look on his face.

“Why did you call her mom?” he asked.

“Well she said that she’s my caretaker and that a caretaker is kind of like a mom so I asked if I could call her mom since I don’t know where my mom is.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Remus sighed, laying back down on his bunk. “They’re not supposed to get attached to us, it's a liability.”

“What's that?”

“It means that she might try to help us-...you know what, never mind, keep calling her mom. It might just be our ticket outta here.”

After a few minutes of silence, Virgil spoke up. “Wanna play go fish?”

“Sure, why not.” he shrugged and joined the now beaming Virgil at the table.  
\-------------

“Focus deceit!” Dr. Z snapped, causing Deceit to flinch. He turned back to the task at hand. He knew that Virgil’s tests would just be vitals, Remus was still working on controlling the tentacles. Even though Deceit was younger then the latter, he was far more advanced as he had been here in the lab most of his life. He was already in control of his extra arms, so Dr. Z decided to focus on connection. Which meant deceit had to try and get the snake to move out of the glass box, and onto his arm.

Come on, He thought to himself. I can’t do this alone, you have to work with me here!

After what seemed to be an eternity, but in reality was only a few minutes. He succeeded, the snake slithered out of the tank, and onto the ten year old's arm.

“Well done Deceit. That wasn’t so hard was it?” Dr. Z praised. “As a reward, I'll let you keep the snake, I should hope you take this opportunity to practice connecting with him.”

Deceit beamed at him. “Yes sir!” he nodded. Barb sighed with relief and walked him back to the quarters. “I think I’m gonna name him...Basil!”

“A fitting name for a pet snake.” Barb laughed. She opened the door and assured Deceit inside. “that ‘s all the testing for today boys, so don’t be afraid to unwind.” 

“Bye mom!” Virgil waved.

“Goodbye Virgil.” she waved back.

As soon as she was gone Deceit pulled the snake out from behind his back, and held a finger to his lips, telling Virgil, who was now gasping and giggling, to be quiet, Deceit sent Basil up the bunk and onto a sleeping Remus's arm. “AHHH!” Remus yelled, causing both Deceit and Virgil to collapse in a fit of giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

two years later

It didn’t take long for the three boys to become friends, after all it was either that or talk to the wall. No one wanted to talk to the wall. Dee had pretty much mastered connecting with not only basil, but other snakes as well. Virgil was now able to use his spider limps (which he hid most of the time using the hoodie.) to lung forward and even climb the walls. Remus was working on connecting with a squid but...it wasn’t going well for him.

“You're just trying too hard, you have to focus, yes but, let it come naturally.” dee explained.

“Easy for you to say! You're practically a pro at this!” Remus Retaliated.

“Dee’s probably right Remus.” Virgil contributed.

“Thank you!” Dee exclaimed.

“Don’t try to give me advice when you haven’t even started this stuff Emo!” Remus yelled as he crossed his arms. “It’s a lot harder than it looks. But once I achieve connection it will all be worth it!” he laughed maniacally, no one wanted to know what mistife he was planning.

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say squid.” Virgil rolled his eyes, going back to his game of solitaire, there wasn’t a lot to do when they actually had downtime, so the boys often took to card games, Barb had given them a book explaining the rules for a bunch of different games one Christmas. At least, she said it was Christmas, they didn’t exactly have a way to keep track of the days.

“Are you winning this time?” Dee asked.

“Not sure just yet, I can't seem to find the ace of spades- and never mind.” Virgil answered as he turned over the third card yet again and was met face to face with the ace of spades. After that he was able to put every card in his place. “Point virgil!” he announced. Dee added another tally to the wall using a pencil Remus had been able to sneak out of the testing room, bringing his score for the year to a total of 157,

“Well done, at this rate you should be able to reach at least 500 by Christmas.” dee said, doing the calculations quickly in his head.

Remus scoffed. “Yeah, so impressive.”

“That's big talk coming from a guy who only has ten wins this year.” Virgil mocked.

“I can still beat you at any multiplayer card game I want.” 

“Name the game.”

“Alright how about-” Remus began, but was cut off by a distressed Barb opening the door.

“Boys! You're awake, good, that makes this easier.”

“Mom? What's going on?” Dee said, over the years all three boys had taken to calling mom or something of the like.

“Yeah, we’ve already done testing today so why are you-” Virgil started.

“I’m getting you three out of here.” Barb explained. “Everyone else has either gone home or is making sure nothing gets broken overnight.”

“Wait, are you for real?!” Remus asked hopefully, this was it, they were getting out.

Barb nodded. “If anyone asks, Dr. Z wanted to do some late night group testing, alright?”

“What if Dr. Z asks?” Virgil questioned, playing every possible situation though his head.

“Let’s hope it never comes to that…” Barb sighed.

It didn’t take much convincing to get the boys to leave, after all this is what they’d been waiting for. Remus had grabbed the cards because no way we’re they leaving their one device of entertainment behind, and Dee had basil around his shoulders like a scarf.

“We’re almost to the outside door, as soon as it opens you three have to run, even if i get caught alright?” Barb told them. The trio nodded as they turned the corner, only to be greeted by Dr. Z and the entire security team.

“Hello there boys, lovely night for a walk isn’t it?” Dr. Z spoke softly, trying to lure them into a false sense of security.

“Leave them alone!” Barb raised her voice, drawing a gun from under her lab coat.

“Really Barb? I thought you were better than that.” he sighed, clearly disappointed. “Guards.” two bulky men separated from the crowd, one disarmed her and the other grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back.

“Wait! D-don’t hurt her!” Dee yelled. “I-I…” he stammered trying to find an excuse, looking between Virgil and Remus, who just shrugged. He sighed. “I was lying to her…”

“Wait...what?” Remus questioned, completely clueless.

“I was using my ability on her so she’d help us escape!”

“Deceit no!” Barb pleaded.

“It’s not her fault!” he yelled, his human eye welling up with tears.

“Dee what are you talking about?” Virgil asked.

“I’ll explain later.” he responded.

“Well,” Dr. Z sighed. “Since Mrs. Wire here was not entirely in her own control, she’ll be allowed to stay, but will be transferred to the maintenance department.”

Remus and Virgil exchanged worried looks, looking between each other and Deceit, whose eyes were fixed on Dr. Z.

“As for you...well, i guess we’ll have to figure out how to make sure you stop lying to my employees.”

\--------

Dr. Z had a couple of guards escort the boys back to their room. They didn’t talk the whole way back. 

“So what exactly was that whole lying spiel about?” Remus questioned, throwing his hands in the air.

Dee sighed. “After connecting with snakes, it was discovered that I have this...ability, I can make people believe any lie I tell them, as well as making that lie come true under certain circumstances. But it doesn’t work on those like us, Dr. Z had me try and you two saw right through me, it also doesn’t work on the Doctor himself for some reason.” 

“And you didn’t think to tell us!” Remus yelled.

“It never really came up…”

“Never came up? Do you realize what this means!” Virgil exclaimed. “When we do escape, you can have whoever spots us think that they never even saw us!” 

Dees eyes widened. “Y-your right! Gosh I feel like an idiot…” he sighed.

“Don’t worry, you're still smarter than Remus.” Virgil reassured him.

“Yeah you're still smarter than- hey!” Remus said with extreme offense, causing dee and Virgil to laugh, eventually Remus joined in the laughter. 

“At the end of the day, at least we have each other.” Dee stated.

“Don’t make it sappy.” Virgil and Remus said in unison.


	4. sly as a fox

The day has come and gone, the boys have made great progress on their abilities, Virgil was almost ready to begin work on his connection, whereas Deceit had already mastered it. One day he might even surpass me. Dr.Z chuckled as he thought to himself, Remus on the other hand...Remus was struggling, oh while, perhaps connection just doesn’t come as easily to some as it does to him.

Dr. Z headed toward the main door, the only door that actually led out of the lab, when a familiar white fox leaped onto the desk.

“Yuki? What are you doing out here? You should be watching the boys!” the doctor snapped, it didn’t take long to figure out what had happened. They were escaping. “Where are they.'' At this Yuki jumped off the desk and ran down the hall, leading his master to a point where they could easily intercept the escapees. 

“Dr. Z!” a guard exclaimed as the Doctor Ran by. “I thought you were headed home?” 

“No time to explain! Just follow me! All of you!” he yelled, causing the group of five security guards who were just about to head home to run with him. 

After just a few minutes of running down halls Yuki stopped, halting the party, at which point he hide behind Dr. Z.

“We’re almost to the outside door, as soon as it opens you three have to run, even if i get caught alright?” Barb said as she led the three children down the hall, coming face to face with Dr. Z and the Guards.

“Hello there boys, lovely night for a walk isn’t it?” Dr. Z spoke, knowing that it would only make them fear him more. Fear is a useful tool.

“Leave them alone!” barb yelled as she pulled out a gun and pointed it with shaking hands and Dr. Z.

“Really Barb? I thought you were better than that.” he sighed. "Guards.” two of the guards emerged from the group, disarming Barb.  
“Wait! D-don’t hurt her!” Dee objected. “I-I…” he stammered, “I was lying to her…” he sighed.

“Wait...what?” Remus asked, clueless as always. He was really dumb for a 14 year old.

“I was using my ability on her so she’d help us escape!”

“Deceit no!” Barb pleaded.

“It’s not her fault!” he pleaded, his human eye welling up with tears.

“Dee what are you talking about?” Virgil questioned

Deceit muttered something back but, Z couldn't hear him, nor did he care.

“Well,” Dr. Z sighed. “Since Mrs. Wire here was not entirely in her own contal, she’ll be allowed to stay, but will be transferred to the maintenance department.” Why did they have to go and ruin his fun? He turned to deceit, the ten “As for you...well, I guess we’ll have to figure out how to make sure you stop lying to my employees.”

\-------

He’d decided Barb's fate, he told the boys that he’d simply transfer her, but no. She had to be the example, the message that told everyone what happens when you don’t follow the rules set by your superior.

“Mrs. Barb Wire, I believe you know why you're here.” he said slyly as he entered the testing room. “We have a code A.”

“W-who’s the test subject?” she asked, afraid of the answer.

“Well, since you seem so against putting children through these processes, I thought we’d try it on an adult again,” he explained. 

“I see.” she stated, looking at her tablet, recording notes for the file. “The subject's name?” she asked.

Dr. Z smiled. “Barb Wire, age 35, female.” he told her, watching the fear spread though. She simply nodded.

“I’ll get the file ready sir.”


	5. water logged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter is a lot darker, (this is where the child abuse warning comes in)
> 
> if you believe that there is even a slight chance of this chapter triggering a panic attack for you, skip to the end, I will put a summary there and in the notes for the next chapter. 
> 
> stay safe fam <3

“Subject three?” the new escort said, his voice harsh. This guy wasn’t kind like Barb, he hated the boys almost as much as they hated him.

“What do you want.” Virgil replied with heavy sarcasm.

“Your testing begins soon, come with me.”

“Nah,” Virgil told him, he was just about to beat Remus poker.

“If you do not comply with orders i’ve been told to contact the Doctor.” he informed.

“Go ahead, i don’t really care.”

He glared at Virgil, but didn’t hold to his threat. As usual.

“Fine, whatever.” Virgil sighed, he’d been dealt a bad hand and didn’t feel like losing so this was the easy way out. 

“Leave the jacket.” the man said.

“Definitely not, I'll come, but not if I have to leave my hoodie.” After growing out of his first one Barb had bought him a hoodie that was way too big so that he could grow into it.

The man rolled his eyes. “Fine, get it trouble with the doctor then.” 

It didn’t take long to reach the testing room, it was one that Virgil had been in before, in fact this was the vitals room, looks like today would be easy. 

“Good mourning Virgil,” Dr. Z said cheerfully, it was a bit wired to see him in this room. 

“Morin’ doc.” Virgil replied, taking his seat on the table.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to take off the jacket.”

“Why? We’re in the vitals room, I'm pretty sure I can keep it on for a vitals check.” 

“Virgil this is your last warning, we’re not just doing a vital check today, but Deceit is in the room I'd like to use.” doc explained, an anger growing in his eyes.

“You think I care?” 

“Young man, I suggest you do as you're told this instant!” 

“Or what? You’ll sick your lackies on me? Nah, I'm too valuable to you alive.”

At this point Z was boiling with anger. He grabbed Virgil by the wrist and led him down a hallway he’d never even seen. “I was going to put this test off till you've achieved connection, but since you seem so defiant today.”

“W-wait! Where are we going!” Virgil was panicking, he didn’t know where he was, and he couldn’t break free of Dr. Z’s grip.

The doctor opened a door into a room that seemed to be filled with test tubes, ones big enough to put a human in…

Oh no. Virgil thought to himself as the doctor shaved him into one and closed the door. “Activate capsule three.” he said, looking directly at Virgil, a cruel look in his eyes.

“W-what are you doing!” Virgil practically screamed at him, the poor boy was trembling. 

“We’re going to see how long you can hold your breath. Since you can’t listen to directions I decided to give you a test where you don’t have to do anything.”

Virgil looked down, the capsule was begging to fill with water. “No, no!” he yelled pounding his fists against the glass. “Let me out!” He took as big a breath as he could while the water completely filled the capsule.  
\--------

Virgil wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he couldn't hold his breath any longer, he released the bit of oxygen his body still contained, feeling as though all hope was lost, he was going to die here...and then the water started draining. Allowing Virgil to once again be able to breath.

“I hope this serves as a lesson to you.” Dr. Z stated. “When i tell you to do something, you do it. That will be all for today, I must say you had quite the impressive time.”

After that Virgil was given a towel and was escorted back to the room.

“Where have you been!” Dee yelled at him as soon as he got back, Virgil simply sat down at the table, still shaken up. “Virgil, why is your hair wet?”

“H-how long was i gone for?” Virgil asked, not making eye contact.

“About eight hours, why?” Remus told him.

“I was holding my breath for eight hours, stuck in a tube filled with water…”

“You tried to defy him didn’t you?” Dee asked, virgil nodded.

“That never ends well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Virgil attempts to rebel against Dr. Z by refusing to take off his jacket for testing, at which point Z gets mad and decides to test a different aspect of his spiderness, how long he can hold his breath underwater, his time was about eight hours.


	6. knocking on the open door.

-A few years later-

Remus walked back to the room as usual after a day of testing. Doc had decided to move away from the whole connection training for a bit. He’d said they’ll come back to it later. That was a big fat lie.

It seemed like everyone was ahead of him, even though he was the oldest, it made sense for Dee to be ahead. He’d been here the longest, he’d even said that he was born here. Poor kid...but that didn’t account for virgil, sure Remus had arrived just a couple mounts before him. But that still ment he had a head start! So how the heckity heck did he manage to already get to connection training! It wasn’t fair...it’s bad enough Remus’ parents didn’t think he could do much, but these random scientists who picked him off the street too! That’s just mean, it didn’t help that Virgil and Dee always teased him about not being able to connect…

It seemed that really, only two people had EVER believed in him. His brothers, grim, and roman. Grim was the oldest, and had been going to college when he got in a car crash. Remus was technically older than Remus, which means the responsibility of inheritance should have been placed on him, but no, mom and dad chose the younger twin. Not like it mattered anyway. 

After being fed up with no one thinking he was worth beans, he left. He’d done this a lot in his childhood, leave for a few days, cool of, clear his head. Then come back, he’d always come back. Which is why his parents we’re looking for him, or at least roman, they had to be. And any day now they’d find him. They’d find him and then everything would be ok, they’d get out of this place and file a lawsuit at least. And everything would be ok.

That's the hope he had the cling to, cuz otherwise what was the point? 

“There gonna find me…” he muttered out loud. Not realizing he did so.

“What's that Remus?” Z asked, a smug look on his face. “They’re going to find you.” he laughed.

“Of course they will! They probably have every cop in the city lookin’ for me!” he snapped.

“Oh Remus, they think you're dead. What you think we wouldn’t cover our tracks?” the doctor said, cruelty coating his voice like ice covering a lake in the height of winter. “We faked your death just a few minutes after you arrived here.”

“n-no...they ‘s no way they’d fall for it!” Remus yelled, tears welling up. Did they even care?

“It’s the unfortunate truth dear, but the worlds a cruel, cold, place.” he explained, maintaining the same icy tone in his voice. “You know I heard only one person actually cried at your funeral, legend has it he brings flowers to your grave every day.”

Remus held the tears in until they got back to the room, at which point he practically ran to his bunk, pressed his face against the pillow, and let it all out.

“Your turn Virgil.” the doctor beckoned, Virgil complied with his demand, he’d stopped resisting after the incident.  
\------

Virgil did everything he was told, exactly as he was told. He couldn’t stand another experience like that, every time they put him in that tube he imagined the last moments of it as it filled with water. It kept him in line, it even kept him awake. This time it was just a vitals check. Just a day where they stick needles in you to make sure your blood isn’t splitting apart.

“Blast it!” Z cursed, then he sighed. “The file isn’t online for some reason.” he started muttering, something about it having to be fixed now. Couldn’t just leave it. Another sigh. “And since all the escorts are either to traumatized, sick, or dead...Virgil, you know they way back to the room don’t you?” he asked.

“Y-yeah.” Virgil responded.

Z nodded once, “good, do us both a favor and stick to the path, you're going to have to walk back by yourself this time. Hopefully this will be the only time this happens.”

“O-ok?” Virgil said, he went out the door, and started heading towards the room. It's a simple task, he couldn’t possibly mess it up.

However, he quickly realized that every hallway looks exactly the same. “Dang it!” he said quietly to himself. “Where even am I…” he sighed. And then, hope, a small spider crawling out of a crack in the wall. Now's as good a time as any to practice connecting. 

“Hey there spider, I'm a little lost, could you help me out?” he asked, feeling like he was going crazy. The spider turned towards him. Stared for a bit, then turned around and started walking. Virgil followed.

The spider didn’t lead him back to the room, but to the front desk, no one was there. And the front door was opened. “Oh my gosh! This is great! I have to get Dee and Remus! We can get out of here!” but just as the 14 year old started celebrating. He heard the click clack of heels coming down the hall. It was now or never. 

“We’ll escape this place together.” Dee had promised him back when Virgil first came to this awful place. They’d all promised to escape together. But in that moment Virgil knew he didn’t have time to go back and get the others. He had to leave.

And so, he ran. 

“And so i said to him, listen bud, I'm not going to put up with this everyday just to make you feel better-” Virgil heard someone say, however this was met by Virgil almost immediately running into him. “Hey watch where you're going you little- are you ok?” the male said, Virgil looked up at him, startled by the fact that he looked so much like remus. But only, he was a prince.


	7. code purple

“Are you ok?” the guy in front of Virgil said, concern was written quite plainly on his face. He looked kinda like Remus, which took Virgil by surprise, but as a prince. He had tanner skin too, probably because Remus had been stuck underground for a few years. 

“I-i” Virgil stuttered, not knowing what to say, his breathing started getting faster, shorter. It was like he was having trouble breathing. One of the guys next to the prince quickly rushed to his side, he was shorter than the prince but seemed more friendly. He was plump and had a light tan, almost matching his dirty blonde hair, his eyes were a bright blue. He wore a light blue sundress and a flower crown on his head. His round freckled face and rosy cheeks were brought out by his round glasses.

“Hey there kiddo.” he said kindly, a smile on his face. “My name is Patton, this is Roman,” he motioned to the prince. “And Logan,” a third man nodded, he was taller then Patton, but not as tall as Roman. He had brown hair and pale skin. He wore a black polo, dress pants, dress shoes, and a blue tie. He also wore glasses but unlike Patton, his were sharp and rectangular. “What's your name?”

“V-” no, don’t tell them. “A-Anxiety.” he decided. 

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Anxiety?” Virgil nodded in response. “Hm.” Logan grunted.

“You look like you could use a friend Anxiety.” Patton observed.

A friend?

Remus and Dee had been his friends but...they were still in the lab...he’d left them. New friends couldn't hurt...right.

Virgil nodded, Patton stood up and offered his hand. Virgil took it. 

Why did he trust him? He had no reason to. Last time he trusted blindly it didn’t end well…

But he just seemed so...innocent, harmless even. Nevertheless, Virgil didn’t let his gourd down, he was Anxiety after all. Patton might be innocent, but he didn’t trust Roman or Logan. They didn’t seem to quite trust him either.

\-------  
“Anxiety: noun; a feeling of worry, nervousness, or unease, typically about an imminent event or something with an uncertain outcome.” Logan recited to roman as they walked back to Patton's house. The three of them had been going out for lunch...but then this guy showed up. Pat and the new guy were walking ahead while Roman and Logan lagged behind.

He was kinda short, not as short as pat of course, and it didn’t help that he slouched. Wore a big, baggy, oversize, black hoodie, black jeans, heck he even wore black eye shadow. What was with this guy?

“Don’t you think that it's a bit...odd that his name literally means worry?” Logan asked. “And he hesitated before saying it too! He was going to say something that started with a V...why would he change his mind?” 

“Chill babe, he probably saw our pride pins.” Roman responded. All three of them wore poly and gay flag pins. “He probably didn’t know at first whether or not we’d ask him what his ‘real name’ was.” he added air quotes for good measure.

“I suppose your right…” Logan admitted. “Something about him just feels off...and I know Patton trusts him but-”

“Patton trusts everyone.” Roman sighed. “Listen i’m not saying we should trust him, but maybe just, give him the benefit of the doubt? For now…”

Anxiety glanced behind him, he’d been doing that about every ten seconds. “I have my suspicions that our feelings of distrust are mutual.”

\----  
“Remus i’m sure he’s lying.” Dee said, trying to comfort his friend. He could really use some help right now/ but alias Virgil's testing was taking longer then expected. 

“How would you know! He’s one of the few people you can’t seem to read!” Remus shouted, though it was muffled by the fact that he had his face in his pillow. 

Dee sighed, he was right. He couldn’t tell when Dr. Z was lying. “Did he give you any kind of details?”

“No…” Remus admitted.

“Then he probably doesn't have them. Meaning he made it all up.”

Remus sat up. “Your right! He didn’t tell me how he faked my death! Which means he didn’t!” Remus smiled. “Dr. Z doesn’t know what he’s talking about!” not even a second later the door opened. And a very panicked Dr. Z came in.

“He’s not here!” he yelled.

“What are you talking about?” Remus questioned, Z had a look of pure fury. He pulled out a walkie talkie.

“All guards, we have a code purple, I want a full lock down until he’s found.”

“Dr. Z what’s going on?” Dee asked.

“Virgil managed to escape.”

Dee and Remus exchanged worried looks, he’d promised them. They all promised to stick together. 

How could he just leave them like that?


	8. find a home?

“Wait, what do you mean he’s gone?” Remus asked. Virgil wouldn’t just leave, would he?

“I mean that not even Yuki can find him.” Dr. Z explained for the fifth time in the past three minutes. “He’s disappeared, vanished.”

“Did you check the cameras?” Remus questioned.

“We don’t have cameras, it's too easy to hack. If someone hacked into the cameras they’d find out about what's going on down here and we can’t have that now can we?” he sighed, clearly annoyed by the fact that he can’t get any information from the two boys, and then he left to search for Virgil.

Dee scoffed. “Dr. Paranoid.'' This was something the trio had been calling the head doctor for a while,. ever since their last escape attempt he’d started making sure there was absolutely no way to get out of here.

“I can’t believe Virgil just...left us!” Remus yelled. “He promised!”

“Remus, calm down. He probably had a slim chance of making it unless he went right then and there. Think logically.” Dee reasoned.

“I don’t care! We all swore that we’d escape TOGETHER! And he broke that promise. I’m sick and tired of broken promises ruining my life.”

“Whatever, I'm happy for him, he managed to do something I've been dreaming of my whole life.” Dee simply rolled over on his bunk, no longer facing Remus.

\---------

Virgil tried to take deep breaths, he’d managed to escape from the lab, ran into a random group of people with weird colored pins on their shirts, trusted them enough to let them lead him to a house, and found a place to stay. Who wouldn’t freak out? The last time he had social interaction with someone he wouldn’t see for what he’d assumed would be the rest of his life he got trapped.

But, he wasn’t trapped now. In fact he almost felt...safe. Almost, but he knew he’d have to get Dee and Remus out of there before he’d ever feel safe. Did they even realize he was gone yet? What will they think once they find out?  
Virgil sighed as he flopped down on the mattress in Patton's spare bedroom. “It doesn’t matter what they think, all that matters right now is that you're free.” he opened the door, took a deep breath and went downstairs, eventually finding the kitchen where Patton was cooking.

\------------

“I mean come on Logan! He looks like the grim reaper!” Roman exclaimed. “For all we know he could be a murder!”

“Your being dramatic, I doubt he’s a murderer. In all honesty I don’t think he could hurt a fly.” Logan told him in an attempt to calm him down

Roman huffed. “Ok so maybe he’s not a murderer, I still think he’s hiding SOMETHING, I just don’t know what.”

“Roman please, we just met this man, of course he hasn’t told us everything. What do we know about him?”

“That his name is Anxiety and-...that's it.” Roman conceded. “Alright I see your point.

“Boys! Dinners ready!” Patton yelled as he placed a pot of gumbo down on the dining room table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there fam squad bros! sorry it's been a while, I've kinda got a lot life going on right know so i had to take a bit of a break. but I'm back at it now! yay! also sorry this chapter is kinda short.


	9. chapter 9: A name and a nightmare.

Deceit sighed as he made his bed for the tenth time that day. He’d one his best to come to terms with Virgil leaving, after all he could understand why he might leave without them but...it still hurt, just ever so slightly. That and Remus still wasn’t back from testing, which likely meant he tried to rebel again. Dee never did understand why he and Virgil kept defying them. It was better if you just did as you were told. 

It had been a few days since Virgil left, it was clear that if he had gone to get help. They would have been here already. So once again it was just the two of them. The door opened as Remus walked in, looking extremely furious. He climbed his bunk and flopped down on the mattress.

“Let me guess, you refused to follow instructions?” Dee asked. 

“I just don’t get why they think they can just control our lives!” Remus yelled.

“Simple, because we’re trapped and they know it. Have you noticed that once Virgil escaped the security seemed to upgrade?”

“Well yeah, there's at least triple the guards.”

“They're trying to crush our hope. And rebelling isn’t going to help us.”

“Yeah well it's not-”

“Remus, please just…” Dee sighed. “Never mind…”

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes. Till the elder of the two had a question.

“Hey Dee?”

“What.” 

“How long have you been here?”

Deceit thought about this question, wondering if he should give an honest answer. “I-I...I’ve never left the lab, I was either born here or they kidnapped me as a baby.”

“Wait so deceit is your name?” Remus asked, more curious than ever. 

Dee sighed. “The only name I've ever known.”

“I always thought it was an alias or that you hated your real name...huh.”

Deceit huffed and made his bunk for the tired time that day, a sign that he was vaguely annoyed.

Remus snapped his fingers. “I’ve got it! We’ll just make you a new name!”

“What? You can do that?”

“Well yeah, people do that all the time. Now what kinda name would fit you…”Remus sat there quietly (which was unusual) and thought about a name for his friend. “Janus!” 

“Janus?”

“Yeah! Janus was the name of the roman god of beginnings, transitions, passages, doors, gates, all that stuff.”

“huh...Janus...I like it.” Janus smiled at the thought of finding his true name. This was the one thing no one could take away from him.

\--------  
I couldn't breath, and if I did I’d die. How long have I been here? These thoughts swarmed around my head as I struggled to hold my breath, completely submerged in the water, the pressure felt like it would kill me. my lungs were on fire. Finally, I gave in and to a breath, the water flowed into my lungs. Then everything went black.

I shot up out of bed, breathing heavily. I slowly calmed down and rubbed his eyes. “It was just a dream Virg…” I told myself. “Just a dream.”

It was nice of Patton's moms to let me stay here. As much as my brain told me not to trust anyone. Pat was just so sweet. I don’t think he could even hurt a fly. In fact he’d probably help the fly if he saw one that was hurt.

I clutched my jacket, reminding myself what I was. I still had to get help for Dee and Remus. It's not like I hadn’t tried, the police thought I was crazy. They may not have believed me but someone has too. Someone, somewhere, will help me. And then once I get them out of there we can finally be free. just liked we’d always dreamed of...but for now, the only dreams in my head are on repeat...and all of them are memories...painful memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all, sorry for the late update again. life happened. but the good news is i have more ideas for this. that being said i'm not sure i'll add one of them is. so i'm a leave it up the you. do you want to know more about Doctor Z?


	10. Chapter 10: Foxtale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thou hast asked and thou shall RECIVE!

“Dad! Dad! Look what i drew!” a little boy shouted as he ran into his father's office holding a piece of paper.

“Wow!” the doctor exclaimed as he took the paper. “Is this me?” he asked his son.

The child beamed as he nodded in excitement.”mama told me how you learned a lot at work this week! So I drew you holding a potion bottle and wearing safety goggles!”

“Well I'm glad you remembered the safety goggles.” the doctor laughed. “Your mother is right, I did learn a lot at work. We’re getting close to a breakthrough.”

“Can i go! I wanna help! Pllleeeeaaassee!” he begged.

“I don’t know isaac. The lab isn’t exactly a place for children.” he looked at his wife learning in the doorway.

“As long as you both come back in one pice i don’t see why not.” she smiled, seeing her son's excitement.

The doctor sighed, admitting defeat. “Alright, you can come with me tomorrow morning.”  
\--------  
The lab was filled with all shorts of shiny things, dad told me not to touch anything though. He said it was all brand new.

The people there kept going to this one thing and scanning their wrists. It would beep and they’d smile and walk away.

“What are they doing?”

“Checking to see if they can be improved.”

“Can I be improved?”

Dad laughed as he ruffled my hair. “No, you're perfect the way you are.” 

I smiled, he turned around to talk to someone. I went over to the scanner thingy, I stuck my wrist under and it flashed green, and it dinged instead of beeping. Everyone stopped working and looked over at me. Even dad, he looked like he was going to cry.

\---------

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S NOT COMING BACK” Isaac's mom yelled.

“hon , there was an accident! I turned away for two seconds and-!”

“You weren't watching him!” She yelled as tears streamed down from her eyes and rolled off her cheeks. 

“I was trying to! I swear! I knew that taking him to the lab was a bad idea!”

“Where is he.”

“What?”

“Where is he!?”

“I-”

“WHERE IS OUR SON!”

The Doctor sighed. Turning his face away as a single tear fell.

She gasped as she realized what had happened and rushed out the door.

“Barbra! Wait!” he yelled as he grabbed her wrist.

She glared at him as she tore out of his weak grasp. “We’re done.” she told him before slamming her car door.

The lone Doctor sighed before heading back to work. He had to be there.

“Welcome back Doctor Zachari.” the nurse greeted him with a grim expression on his face.

“How is he?”

“He’s alright, he doesn’t even realize what's happening. Poor kid.”

The Doctor sighed. “Start a file. Isaac Zachari; Arctic Fox.”  
\-----  
The sixteen year old walked down the halls of the lab he’d been living in for the past eleven years. He’d practically grown up here. It wasn’t like he was held captive, he just wanted to help his dad. Speaking of which.

“You wanted to see me dad?” he asked.

“Issac! Yes, have a seat.” the doctor smiled. Issac did as told. “Issac you know that our work here is important.” issac nodded. “Well, it might be beneficial to have a hybrid involved in the experiments. Well your young, smart, healthy. I believe that this work, my work. Will become our work, our legacy if you will.”

“R-really! Of course! Whatever I can do to help! We can make the world a better place!” Issac beamed up at his father.

“Well since you are officially on the team, i believe a wardrobe change is necessary.” he opened a drawer and pulled out a smallish lab coat.

Issac stood up and took it almost immediately. It fit perfectly, it even covered the marks from when he’d disobeyed orders. 

“Of course we can’t both be Dr. Zachari, that’ll just be to confusing-”

“Doctor Z. I’ll be Doctor Z.”

“Very well then.” he smiled. “Doctor Z. you are dismissed.”

Issac nodded before leaving, walking back to his room where a familiar arctic fox was waiting. 

“I’m a part of the team now your.. “He grinned as he scratched behind the fox’s ears. “Isn’t that amazing?  
\----------------  
Issac had been working here for a few years now. He’d worked up the ranks to second in command. They’d been working on so many other things yet they hadn’t made progress on the hybrid project. They didn’t have any subjects other than Isaac, well, they'd had a few. But it seems that the older you are, the more likely you won’t survive the operation. However, Issac had an idea he wanted to run by his father.  
He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” the doctor said.

“Father, we need to talk.”

“Alright? What's wrong.”

“We haven’t made progress on the hybrid project since my arrival. We need more subjects.

“Well it's hard to find willing subjects when the mortality rate is so high-”

“Who says they have to be willing?” 

“...what are you suggesting?”

“There are so many children who are doing nothing to better society, and since children are more likely to live. Why don’t we use them.”

“What you're talking about is illegal. I refuse to put a smudge on my work.”

“You mean our work.”

“Right, of course. Our work. Nonetheless I will not allow it.” 

Issac clenched his fists. How could his father be so blind, he said he’d do anything to make this world a better place. This would be killing two birds with one stone. Why couldn’t he see that?

Mr. Zachari sighed and walked towards the door. “Issac, I do hope you understand, my work is important. But I will not allow children to be kidnapped for it.”

Issac took out a needle he took from the virus lab, and attacked his father.

“Well then father, since you're so bent to help YOUR work. Why don’t you be a subject.”

“I-Isaac? What are you doing!”

“Just relax, this may hurt a bit.” he injected the contents of the syringe into his father's blood stream. It was a fast acting, extremely deadly virus. 

He watched as his father crumpled to the ground, struggling to breath as his veins turned a royal purple. 

“You may not be willing to do what needs to be done but I am.” Issac claimed, watching the life leave his eyes. “There, that wasn’t so hard, now to make it seem...natural.” he put the syringe into his father's hand, thank goodness he’d been wearing gloves. 

He started to make tears steam down his face. And yelled for help.

This time they would do things right. This time it was his turn.


	11. chapter 11: a truth untold (re-edited)

Virgil took a deep breath. Letting the fresh air remind him that he was safe here. No matter what his head told him.

“You ok there J.Delightful?” Roman asked, he’d seemed to warm up to Virgil a little bit but He was still a bit on edge around him.

“Yeah, I'm ight...just tired I guess.” he responded.

“Why is that?”Logan asked. “Are you failing to gain an adequate amount of rest at night?” `

“It’s not from lack of trying.” Virgil muttered, he sighed “I’ve just been having trouble sleeping…”

“Do you have a reason for this? Or is it still unknown?” Logan continued

“Well-” he stopped himself. “It’s nothing.”   
don't let them find out what you are. He thought to himself.

Roman didn’t like that answer “Oh as if!” he exclaimed “Listen here Mr.Edgelord, we may have only known you for a few days but we will take care of you! So what the hecky heck is keeping you up so late?” 

“Yeah c'mon Anxiety, you can tell us! We’re your friends.” Patton smiled at him. Who in the world could lie to that face?

Virgil took a deep breath. “I’ve been having nightmares. But I can deal with them myself so you guys don’t need to get all worried.”  
“I think I speak for all of us when I say not being worried is out of the question.” Logan stated, adjusting his glasses.

“No, seriously guys it’s not a big deal-” 

“Not another word of you putting yourself down hot topic!” Roman declared

“Wait wha-”

“I have an idea! Since you're having trouble sleeping, maybe having your friends there would help! We could have a sleepover!” Pat suggested

“That's really not necessary-”

“Too late! We’re doing it!” Princy decided “Logan, how's the schedule?”

Logan looked at his phone “Well, unless Anxiety has some secret plans that we don't know about we should all be free tonight from six o’clock onward.”

“Great! Then it's set, see you guys at six! We’re gonna go home to set up real quick! See you then!” Patton giggled as he dragged Virgil out of the park in the direction of his house.

\--------Roman’s pov---------   
Eventually six o’clock rolled around and Logan was right on time as usual. I however took a few minutes to be fashionably late (lo still doesn't understand that.) both of them bringing snacks and drinks that should last a while.

The Fosters (Pat and his mothers) made a grad dinner and left us to it.   
“You guys didn’t have to do this you know…”

“Of course we did, I can tell you're not used to people caring about you. I’m not gonna force you to say what happened, but I want you to know that I care you for” he smiled softly, grabbing Anxiety's hand. “We all do, a lot…”

“that's... sweet of you” he smiled. Gosh he was so cute. 

“We mean it grumpy bear,” I pipped in. “we’ll always be here for you.”

“I didn’t say you wouldn't be?”

Logan sighed and continued reading his book

“What's up with lo-”

“It’s nothing.” pat smiled.

“Oh, uh...ok?” He didn't sound very convinced.

“Sooo do you guys wanna watch a movie?” I offered, pulling my copy of nightmare before Christmas out of my bag.

\----Virgil’s pov----  
The night came and went, And I now had a favorite movie. We all slept in the living room, Ro was trapped under a sleeping Patton on the couch so we just kinda stayed there. It was nice, I felt safe with them. It wasn’t a feeling I was used to.

I thought maybe, just maybe I’d sleep through the night...I was wrong. The dream was the same as every other night, I got trapped in a tube like thing. It filled with water and Z watches as I black out with my lungs on fire. Then I woke up.

I shot up and tried to slow my breathing. I got up hoping I didn't wake anyone up and went outside to get some fresh air.

\-----------

I’ve been a light sleeper for a long time, so when anxiety shot up (probably from a nightmare) and went outside, it didn’t surprise me that I woke up too. luckily pat had shifted to snuggling Logan which was adoorable to say the least. naturally I followed him outside, he was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down with tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Anxiety? Are you ok?” I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder.

“R-ro!” he said,a bit startled. “I didn’t hear you...sorry if I woke you up…”

“It's fine, another nightmare?”

He nodded in response.

“You can talk to us, we’re not going to judge you, even if it's something silly.”

“Heh, yeah I know but…” he bit his lip, as if wondering if he should tell me. “They’re not exactly nightmares...more like bitter memories that stick around too long…”

“And that's perfectly alright” i told him“I understand if you don’t feel ready to tell anyone...to be honest, there's somethings I still haven't told pat and lo. But once you feel ready, we’ll be here for you.”

He took a deep breath. “I...I didn't exactly grow up in a loving home, I don’t even remember you my actual parents are…” he wiped away tears with the sleeve of his hoodie, he looked at it sadly, as if it reminded him of something. “The guy who was supposed to take care of me was cruel, if I got out of line he’d hold my head under the water till I almost drowned. He'd let me up just in time so I wouldn’t die. That's what the nightmares are about.”

I stood there in shock for a second before pulling him into a hug. “Is that why you were running? When we first met?”

He hesitated. “Y-yeah…”

“Anxiety I'm so sorry…”

“It’s not your fault, i just wish the police would listen to me…”

I nodded. “Adults never listen to kids...even when there's no evidence to support their theory…”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you speaking from experience there princey?”

“Well, yes actually…”

“Oh, you don’t have to-”

“No no, it might help to talk about it for once. Long story short, my brother ran away. It wasn’t exactly unusual for him, it was the fact that he didn’t come back that worried us. After two years people started assuming he was dead but...i still don’t think that's right…and it's been four years now.”

He stayed quiet for a bit, as if he was processing this. “What...what was his name?”

“Remus, our parents are really into mythology…”

“Yeah sounds like it...Roman I-”

“Ro? Anxiety? What happened?” pat slurred sleepily as he came onto the porch. 

“He had a nightmare again, I was just comforting him.” I explained, not revealing what he’d told me, or what I'd told him.

Without a second thought pat was hugging our emo nightmare, causing him to laugh as he wiped away more tears. “I’m fine pat, really.”

“Don’t care, you need a hug. Warm and snuggle” he muttered.

Anxiety smiled and wrapped his arms around pat and smiled nervously “Thank you.” he mouthed silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall, i'ma be taking a break from this au for a bit but will be working on one shots and other things so stay tuned :)


	12. sound the alarm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry its been so long! Ive been having technical difficulties but now im back! I rewrote chapter 11 so you may want to go back and read it.

“Ow! Watch it!” Remus had gotten used to the vital checks. It was a (as far as he could tell) weekly thing. He didn’t like it, but it wasn’t worth rebelling against.

“Oh calm down.” Z said as he finished drawing blood. “If you’d stop squirming it’d hurt less.”

Remus glared at him, barely containing his anger. “Whatever.” 

“Well,” Z sighed “everything looks as it should, let's get you back to the-” he walked directly into a cart, knocking over a few viles. Remus watched as the chemicals mixed together. And of course, every reaction has its equal and opposite reaction. This one just happened to be a chemical reaction known as: fire.

“AH!” Z jumped back in surprise? Fear? Remus wasn’t exactly sure- “PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT YOU DOLTS!” it didn’t take too long for guards to follow his directions, the suck ups. Dr. paranoid huffed and scowled at them. “Took you long enough.” 

Remus hesitated to speak up. “Are you scared of fire?”

Dr.Z glared at him and tugged his sleeves down. “Of course not. It's merely an unstoppable force that kills thousands.”

Remus scoffed. “Daw, is the big bad scientist scarwd of a wittle fire?”

“One word of this to your little friend, and you’ll spend three days in solitary.” he threatened.

Remus froze, was he seriously that scared of fire? Who was he? The movie version of Frankenstein's monster?

“That's what I thought. Now, let's get you back to your room. Deceit is currently in testing so he won’t be there for a while.”

\-------------------

Remus’ thoughts were swirling around in his head like a hurricane, how could he use this to his advantage? Z was scared of fire. Ok how does he start one? He had to tell jan, but if he did he’d be thrown into solitary. He could practically feel the walls closing in already. Suffocating him, crushing him. 

Calm down.

He thought.

Panicking won’t get you anywhere. Just, breath.

That didn't quite work out. He was breathing, just very fast, And very heavy.

The door opened a few minutes later, Remus had curled up on his bunk in an attempt to calm down. 

“Remus!” Janus rushed over to him “What happened? What's wrong?” he placed a hand on remus’ shoulder, almost immediately he was frantically looking around, tears in his eyes.

Remus sat up, concern for his only friend overpowering his panic and fear. “Janus?”

“T-the walls!” 

Remus looked over at the walls, they seemed normal? “What about them?”

“They’re mov- …” he stopped, calming down. “They..they stopped?” he furrowed his brow in confusion. 

“Jan what happened?”

“I thought they were moving..closing in on us..” he explained

Remus’ eyes widened “they what?!” 

“Everything was fine until I came over to check on you, I touched your shoulder and-” his eyes widened with realization “Remus, I have an idea.”

“Ok? What do I need to do?”

“Just think scary thoughts.”

Remus took a deep breath. Think scary thoughts.

Blood, monsters, small spaces, losing Janus, Janus dying, Virgil dying, Virgil being dragged back, never going home. Never going home. Never going home...

Janus braced himself and placed his hand back on his shoulder. His eyes widened and he quickly removed it.

“What? What happened?”

“Well...the good news is I believe you’ve gained your ability.”

\-------------------

Virgil took a deep breath and leaned back in the hard plastic chair. Logan was helping roman with summer school. Pat was helping his moms with something, which left Virgil alone, he’d claimed that he had other friends, and he did. They were just trapped in an underground laboratory being experimented on and tested and hurt and-

He was overthinking again. He's been doing that alot lately. 

He sighed and taped his foot against the cold tile as he waited, see the police didn't exactly believe virgil about the lab for some reason, but he figured if he just remained persistent they’d listen eventually right? And it's not like he has anything better to do so, here he was.

“You again?” the officer huffed

“Hi officer bradley.” virgil said.

“Kid, I told you, you're wasting your time. And mine. I swear you crazies are ganging up on me today.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your friend showed up today, just a couple hours ago, you two really got an elaborate prank here.”

“Who are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, you really expect me to beleive you don’t know Mr. wire?”

Virgil's eyes widened. “Mr..Wire?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you give me his address?”

\-------------------

“What do you mean by my ability?”

“When i first came in, what were you thinking about?”

Remus shifted “solitary...the walls…”

“And when I touched you it looked like the walls were closing in, when I asked you to think scary thoughts I saw them. Remus you can cause hallucinations!” janus explained

He thought about this, turning the idea over in his head. “Jan..we can’t tell anyone about this.”

“Clearly, but out of curiosity why?”

“This could be the key to getting us out of here.”


	13. Gas and wire

Virgil found himself running once again, but this time he knew where he was going. For once he had a chance to get some answers, some help. All he had to do was ask.

Officer Bradley didn't believe that he and “Mr. Wire” didn't know each other, and weren’t involved in some elaborate prank. But he still gave Virg the address. 

After a while he finally arrived at the Wire household, he took a deep breath and steadied his breathing. When he was ready, he knocked. 

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Seconds passed, maybe minutes. finally the door was answered 

“I'm not interested in whatever you're selling kid.” The tall man said, he looked sad, lonely.

“I'm not selling anything.” Virgil responded

“Oh? Then why are you here?” He asked.

“Are you Mr. Wire?”

“Why should I tell you?”

“I’m a friend of Barbs..”

The man paused, his face warped with confusion, and hope. “Barbra? You know her?! You’ve seen her!?”

“It's been a while but...yes. I have.”

“Where?!”

“The lab.”

\-----------------------

“So, if I got this right. You were kidnapped as a child by my wife's employer, the same scientist who I believe is holding her and my child captive?” Mr. Wire questioned as he poured tea for him and virgil.

“Yep, I've been there for a few years. She tried to get us all out…” Virgil confirmed, taking the cup he was handed

“So how did you escape?” He questioned and took a seat across from Virgil.

“Door was open, not sure how or why but...I took my chance.” he took a sip, almost trying to hide his shame.

“I see..and you mentioned others?” he sounded hopeful, like he was looking for someone other than Barb down there.

“Mhm, Remus and Dee. I couldn’t get them out…”

“I see...so why do you need me?” He asked.

“well I thought, maybe if we work together the police will believe us.”

“I doubt it,”he sighed. ”When Barb first went missing I reported it, even gave them the address of the lab. They investigated but they didn't find any evidence she was ever there...I keep trying to get them to check again but they just think I'm crazy..”

“They think I'm crazy too...I'd show them the results of the experiment but...im scared to..”

“Which is reasonable. How long were you down there again?”

“Since I was 8, I'm not even sure how old I am now...it's impossible to keep time down there…”

Mr. Wire took a deep breath and sipped his tea. “It's been years since I’ve seen her...she went to ask for leave and never came back…”

“Leave? For what?”

He paused. “Maternity...we were expecting…”

“Oh…” Virgi akwordly sipped his tea.

Mr. Wire sighed, pushing hair out of his face revealing the pattern on his skin “it’s getting late, do you have a place to sleep? With a roof and walls?”

Virgil nodded. “Yeah, some people found me and took me in, they're nice. I feel safe there...well, safer..”

“Alright...be careful out there kid.”

\----------------------------

Remus had been practicing, any chance he could. He was being careful not to let the guards or doctors know about his power, but small hallucinations didn't hurt. Plus, they now lasted as long as he willed them too, it's no longer just as long as there's contact. He’d had to practice on janus a couple times, he always felt bad about that...he tried to make them nicer for him. It didn't always work.

Remus sighed and laid down on his bunk, technically he wasn't alone. He was reminded of this when jans pet snake joined him on the bed.

“Hey there bud,” Remus said aloud. “What ya up to?”

Basil simply wrapped around his arm and put his head down.

“Cold? Yeah..me too, I just hope it isn't getting too jan yet. I don’t like the idea of him passing out during testing…”

Basil seemed to agree, but Remus couldn’t be sure. 

He wasn't scared of basil, he was harmless. Both mentaly..and physically. He was a calm snake but...he’d also been disarmed and defanged. He wasn’t even venomous in the first place. One of those pet stores that don’t actually care about the animals ya know?

“It’ll be ok, i'll get us out of here soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finnaly got a tumblr! Ill post updates for current fanfics as well as future ones.   
> Url: t-r-dragon27


	14. Cage of flame

Virgil took a deep breath before heading back toward the Fosters house. 

Mr.Wire was right, it was getting late. The sun had almost gone down, and while Virgil wasn't exactly scared of the dark, being alone in it was terrifying. He jumped at almost every sound or movement that he could detect. His guard was up so high it would be hard to relax later.

They could be anywhere 

Virgil thought,

They could know where you are, they could take you back there.

He tried to shrug off the thoughts but it wasn't easy, turns out that Anxiety was a very fitting name for him.

He could have turned back and asked Mr. Wire for a ride but at this point that would mean he’d be out here longer. And he really didn't want to be out any longer then he had too.

Just a couple more blocks, you can make it.

Patton was probably worried by now, he should have been home hours ago, but talking to Mr. Wire was important. Who knows when he’d have another chance.

We’re Roman and Lo coming over tonight? Probably, they almost always came over. 

Roman, Remus. They were brothers, Virgil had to tell him. He just needed to find the right moment...how was he supposed to do that?

Hey by the way, you’re completely right! Your brother isn't dead! congrats! I know where he is but the police won’t believe me that he’s trapped in a hidden underground lab! Oh and I wasnt kidnapped by some “caretaker”. I'm a victim of human experimentation! I'm not even fully human anymore! I’m a monster and you probably shouldn't trust me because who knows what I could do!

Virgil groaned and kicked a pebble. “It can’t be that hard...all I gotta do is tell him.”

But at least he got some answers, he had an ally, Mr.Wire. barb's husband. Maybe together they could get answers.

And help for his friends.

\----------

They’d gone over the plan a hundred times, all they needed was for Z to step inside the room and take Remus to testing. He was ready, they just had to wait. 

Right on cue, the door opened.

“Hello Remus, ready for testing?” Dr.Z said as he stepped in the doorway

“Nah.” Remus responded, not getting up from Jan's bunk. He had to be on the lower one, this had to be fast.

“That was rhetorical.” Z explained, not taking kindly to his rebellious nature

“Don’t care. I'm not going.” he stated as he rolled over, facing the wall now.

“Oh? Is that so?” he came closer

“Yep.” 

That did it.

Dr.z sighed, angrily making his way towards Remus. “I’ve about had it with your games, and your disrespect!” Re shouted, grabbing Remus’ wrist. 

Show time.

As soon as Z had a hold on Remus he thought about nothing but flames, tall ones, fierce ones, blue, orange, yellow. He thought of them swirling around and engulfing the room, licking at the walls and his skin.

The doctor screamed. He released Remus as self preservation and pure terror kicked in, leaving him a mess of fear and ear piercing screams. 

Quickly Remus jumped up and grabbed Janus by the arm, together they ran out of the room and locked Dr. Z inside as he had done to them for so long. 

Freedom was close, they could both feel it, they just had to find it.

“Ok Basil,” Janus said softly, his nerves buzzing with hope. “can you get us out of here?”

The yellow ball python replied by slithering off of his owner's arm and down onto the floor, they’d let him “explore” the lab just for this reason.

Soon enough the group was running through the halls, doing their best to remain unseen. Finally, they made it to the door.

Janus reached for the handle and gave it a firm tug, nothing. It was locked. “How do we open it?”

Remus just shrugged “I don't know…”

However a certain snake did know, Basil slid over to the desk and alerted Janus.

“The desk?” he followed, finding a button and pressing it, the door swung open. The light from outside spilled in like a flood.

Instantly Janus scooped up the small yellow scaled snake and in an instant the pair was out the door, not stopping till they were miles away from the lab that had held them like a cage for years.

\----------

The first thing I remember feeling was the wind, the fresh air beating against my face and clothes as we ran down the streets. Then as we slowed down, the sun warming my skin and scales. I looked around to see where we were, some kind of...park? I think?

There were trees, real trees! And flowers! Birds humming and chirping to their friends as they flew across the small forest. It was just like he’d hoped, yet so much better.

Remus sat down on a bench, breathing fast and heavy. “Been a while since I've run like that.”

I nodded in response “I've never run like that at all, nothing even close.” I told him in between wheezing huffs of breath. Enjoying the feeling of non-sterilized air running through my throat and lungs.

He laughed. “Yeah, I guess you wouldn’t.”

There was a pause.

“So where to now?” I asked, “This world is new to me so you're the navigator.”

His smile faded into a much more serious expression. “Now,” he started, “we go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finnaly out! Ive been really exicted about this chapter (you can see why) and finnaly its been shared with the world!


	15. The way home

We’d waited till dark to keep moving, I speak from experience when I say it's easy to hide under the moon then the sun. We hid out in the park for a while, keeping out of sight of adults. Never know who's the enemy. 

Well, there's two people we might be able to trust, as long as they still live there.

Unfortunately I couldn’t be sure and I don't feel like knocking on the door and risking it. So we went to the only place I could think of to ask.

“Is this your house?” Janus asked.

“No, this is a gas station. An old friend of mine worked here when I got snatched, hopefully they still do.” I explained as I pulled the hood of my “borrowed” jacket.

It hadn’t changed at all, which is usual for seven elevens. It was JD’s favorite place for a reason. I walked over to the front counter, hoping, praying even, that they were still here.

“Can I help you?” the clerk said with faked cheerfulness.

“Nah,” I started “just business as usual…” I looked at the clerk. Their eyes widened at the established code that hadn’t been said in years.

“Remus!? Where have you been! Everyone thinks you're dead!” Their voice raised a bit.

“Sh! Keep your voice down brick, listen I'm in a bit of trouble and I need some help. Do my parents still live at our house? No new address?”

“Uh...yeah I think they do, what kinda trouble we talkin?”

“The kind that needs two people to sneak out of a gas station unnoticed.” I motioned my head to Janus so brick new I wasn't alone. “Think you can help an old pal?”

“Cops?”

“Not this time.”

“Ok..com on,” they let me and Jan into the employees only back room. “Back doors open, lock only works from the outside.”

“Never got it fixed?”

“Nope. I got to get back to work, stay safe out there Rem rat.”

“You to brick head.”

And with that we were gone, slipping out back and sneaking around once again.

\--------------------------------------

-six years eariler-

Remus slid the window open. He needed some fresh air. He needed to clear his head, he needed to get out, just for a bit.

"Remus?" Roman spoke, knocking on the door "Listen they didn't mean it like that." Roman said from the other side of the door.

Remus huffed. "Yeah sure, they didn't mean to call me stubid." He grapped his duffle bag off of his bed

"They really didn't...they just want to make sure you pass highschool rem.."

"Listen rom-com, I'm not in the mood to talk right now ok?" He headed to the window. "I'll be back before you know it."

He didn't wait for his brothers response. He crawled out the window and down the wall, he'd done it before, he'd done it alot. This was normal for him, instead of getting mad and saying something he'd regret he simply went to a friends house till his head was clear and thoughts were more then angry words.

His family knew this, and Remus knew Brick whould text them once he got there so they knew he was safe. It was a good system. It worked.

Until one night.

This night.

See most of the time Remus had no trouble making it from his house, accross town, through the park, and to Bricks house. But this night...something was wrong, very wrong. 

He could feel it in the air. He wasn't alone. Someone was here.

Remus stopped walking. They might not mean trouble. 

Footsteps approching him.

He reached for the knife he kept in his pocket whenever he left home.

It wasnt there, he didnt have it. He must of left it at home.

Perfect, the one time I actaly need it.

He thought to himself.

Remus dropped his bag and ran, couldn't risk it slowing him down. He was fast, but however was chasing him was faster. Alot faster.

Remus felt a hand grab him from behind, soon enough there was a cloth covering his mouth and nose.

Don't breath in.

He told himself.

Don't. Breath. in.

But he could only hold his breath for so long, this wasn't good, none of this was good. How was he supposed to defend himself? 

Before he could even think of anything, he was knocked out by a hit over the head.

And everything went black.

\--------------------------

-Preasent day-

Remus and Jan walked though town. It was a colder day so they had to stop sometimes to make sure Janus didn't pass out. Luckily Remus remembered these streets like he'd walked them yesterday. 

Looks like running away every other weekend actally did some good.

"We're almost there Jan." Remus promised.

Janus nodded, he had no clue where they were going, but trusted Remus. He was his first friend after all.

Remus' thoughts were swirling again, it's been so long since hes since them, what if theyve changed for the worse? What if they weren't the parents he remembered at all.

There wasnt time for what ifs. They needed help and his parents were their best bet.

They approached the house, it was big conpared to other houses but still a middle class home. Remus took a deep breath and walked up the path to the front door.

"Is this your house?" Janus asked.

"Yep. This is it." Remus responded, he raised his hand to knock, and tapped twice.

Knock.

Knock.

Footsteps, heels. Mom.

The door opened, the woman standing before the duo was almost exactly as remus rembered her.

Her eyes went wide. "R-remus?"

"Hey mom" he said with a smile.

She hugged him tightly, starting to cry. "Remus! My son! Oh my son! Robert get over here!"

Remus hugged back "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'll never run away again I swear!" 

"Whats going on?-" Mr.charming asked as he came to the door, stopping when he saw Remus, he instantly joinied in the hugging/crying.

"Where have you been! We thought you were dead!" His mom sobbed out.

"Its a long story...can we come inside?" Remus asked.

"We?" His dad said, looking over and seeing janus, who waved akwordly. Janus was glad he'd mangaged to hide the scales with the hoodie remus got for him.

"Yeah, I promise I'll explain everything but I dont feel safe out here."

They all went inside and sat down in the living room, Remus' mom made hot coco for the boys.

"Wheres Roman?" Remus asked, really not wanting to talk about what happened twice. And really missing his brother.

"He's out with some uh, friends" his dad told him, not wanting to out his son. It had to be Roman who told him.

"Oh...can we wait till hes back to talk about it?"

\-----------------------------------

Roman was laughing, joking, and flirting with his boyfirends.

It was perfect. They were perfect.

They'd been watching muppets treasure island when both patron and logan fell asleep, for some reason anxitey seemed nervouse.

"You ok angst lord?" He asked.

"Yeah its just...just.."

"Just…? What? Dont like the muppets?" Roman joked

"The muppets are fine..its," he took a deep breath. "Theres something i have to tell you-"

Romans phone went off. 

"Hold that thought, its my parents." He answered the phone.

"Roman! You need to get home right now!" His dad said on the other end.

"What? Why what's wrong?"

"Family emergancy!"

"Ok ok, im on the way." He hung up and sighed. "Ive got to go storm cloud, family emergancy of some sort, we can talk later ok?"

"Yeah...ok.." Anxitey responded. 

Roman carfuly moved Logan and Patton off of him, grabbed his keys and went home. 

He opened the door and headed to the living room, thats always where emergancy meetings were held.

"What is so important that it had to interupt cuddle tim-" he froze in his tracks, tearing up as he saw a ghost.

"Hey rom-com."


	16. The (happy) end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ment to get this out on sunday, then on wensday, opps. Anyways enjoy the "last" chapter :)

“Where have you been!?!?!” Roman shouted as he hugged his brother.

“Long story...I've missed you so much” Remus told him, hugging back as tears came to his eyes.

“Every one told me you were dead! But I knew you couldn’t be, I just knew it.” he said.

“Thanks Ro..”

“Remus, can you tell where you’ve been for the past six years now?” Mr. Charming spoke up.

“Right, yeah uh..ya might want to sit down, it’s kinda hard to believe..” Remus started, once everyone had sat down, he took a deep breath. “First off, I need you all to know I had every intention of coming home a whole lot sooner. Second...I…..I was kidnapped.”

“What!? By who!? What did they want!? We never got any kind of ransom. If we had we would have paid it immediately I swea-” Remus held a hand up to cut his mother off.

“He didn’t want money. I don’t know his real name but he went by Docter Z. he used me, Janus, and a third kid named Virgil for human experimentation. Virgil escaped before us and we don’t know where he is.”

There was a pause.

“What kind of experiments…” Roman asked cautiously .

“That's the part that's hard to believe...he uh, he said he wanted to ‘better the human race’ or something like that, he thought the only way to do that was uh, fusing our DNA with animals and...and well giving us traits to match it.”

Another silence, longer than the last

“Traits?”

“Yeah like...uh...maybe it's better if i show you just..don’t scream.” Remus told them. They all nodded in agreement and Remus took off the jacket, letting the squid like tentacles emerge.

“Oh.” his mother said “that kind of trait.” She seemed shocked and a little frightened, Remus frowned.

“It wasn't my choice…” He mumbled, Janus gave him a sorry look.

“Hey! It's still you!” Roman stated. “You're still my brother! Just a little more squiddy! And this was forced on you so I don’t see why it should matter!” 

Remus smiled, glad that someone in his family understood. “Yeah, but there's another change I'm making. No matter how mad I get , I'm not running away again.”

“Sounds like a good idea dear,” Their mom agreed “now how about we go to the police?”

\----------------------

After roman had left, Pat woke up to say goodbye to Logan and went to bed. Once again leaving Virgil alone, it was risky to go to the police station this late at night but if it helped get his friends out he’d do it.

So he was once again sitting in the hard, plastic, uncomfortable chair with nothing to do but wait. Then officer bradley came out, saw him, and groaned.

“Com on kid give me a break! I’ve got things to do! Stop comin in here with that made up story!” he told him.

“It’s not made up-” Virgil started to say, but was cut off by the front door being smacked open. A whole group of people walked in, two adults taking the front. Virgil tried to see the others.

Roman? What was he doing here? And who was that next to-

”REMUS!? DEE?!?” Virgil shouted in surprise, they were here!? They got out!

Both their heads turned to him in recognition and equal surprise. It took about three seconds for the three of them to embrace each other , reunited and finally safe.

“Virgil?! what are you doing here!?” dee asked him.

“Trying to get you two help but looks like you already did!” 

“Wait, this is the third person?” Roman questioned, starting to connect the dots.

“Yeah? Is something wrong ro?” Remus asked

“Roman, listen I was trying to tell you.” Virgil admitted.

Roman nodded. “I’m just glad my brother is safe.”

“You too know each other?!” Remus inquired.

“Yeah...I kinda ran into him when I got out. Literally.” Virgil explained.

“Quite literally.” Roman agreed “your name is Virgil?”

“Uh..yeah. Yeah it is. I didn’t know if I could trust you with my real name at first.”

“What's going on here!?” Officer Bradley demanded.

“Officer, I'd like to report a kidnapping.” a lady, who Virgil assumed was Ro’s and Rem’s mom, said.

“Kidnapping? When?” 

“Six years ago, my son was taken by a man named Dr.Z-”

“Not you too! Listen don’t let these kids wrap you up in this big prank they got goin. You're a respectable lady.” 

“This isn’t some mare joke! I thought my son was dead! We held a funeral service and you dare say that this is all a prank!?” she shouted.

“Listen lady i don’t know about all that but-”

“Vee how much did you tell him?” remus asked, cutting off the officer.

“Told him about the experiments, he doesn't believe me.” 

Remus nodded and took his jacket off, the slimy green tentacles emerging from his mid back. “Still think it's a prank?” 

Officer Bradley stared in awe, and maybe fear. He shook his head no in response, stammering as he failed to find words.

Remus put his jacket back on. “Good, now we can’t give you the address of the lab, but we can lead you there,” he explained.

Officer Bradley nodded quickly again, and called the chief of police.

Soon it would all be over, soon they’d be safe.

\-----------epilogue--------------

It seemed like forever ago and yesterday at the same time. The ride to the lab, the nervousness. Mr. wire being called to the scene, barb being found…

Barb wasn't as lucky with the fusing as they’d been.

Then there was the final test Janus would ever take when it came to lab work. A DNA test. He wanted to find his parents, and he did.

Janus Dee Wire. That was his name. He and Virgil were brothers. their dad, Carter Wire, had adopted Virgil as soon as he could. 

The police had finally listened to them all and now doctor Zachiria was finally behind bars.

They were safe. They were happy. 

Virgil started dating ro, pat, and logan. They were happy. 

Janus got better about hiding his scales via magic, he was safe.

He finally found a home.

He finally felt alive.

It was finally over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok in all honesty though, thank you all so much for all the kudos and comments. It really means the world to me <3 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this little adventure as much as I have.


End file.
